


Snapshots...

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din adopted two more kids, Gambling, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plo Koon Lives, Twi'lek daughter - Freeform, Wookiee son, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: ... from a Galaxy far far away...
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Peli Motto, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Afterwards

Trauma, as a Mandalorian – Din should be accustomed to it. But oftentimes, he was dishing it out to those he was tasked with catching. But here and now, he finds himself sitting alone in a backroom at Peli's place banning droids from entering as he stared blankly at his helmet. Body stiff with the sole purpose of keeping himself in place so he didn’t get the urge to shoot the droids or search for the kid.

His kid...

Grogu...

He missed him.

He wanted him back, but he had to respect the child’s decision.

With an unwanted blade chucked to the other side of the room, Din didn’t know what to do next.

At least Boba had a purpose, one of his own choosing... Din was envious...

With a sigh and more weariness than he expected, Din placed the helmet back on and tucked the unwanted burden of a blade away.

It was time to find a ship and...

Drift...


	2. Friends

Din was not new to antagonistic companionships; he was more familiar with those kinds of connections than he was with friends. But Din imagined that some of them could have been friends had Din stuck around long enough to let it be.

Case in point – Paz Vizsla.

Din remembered coming to blows either physically or verbally with the larger Mandalorian many times. Some of them purposely done by Din himself. The Mando was easily riled. There never seemed to be any serious hard feelings afterwards. For the most part. Sometimes – sometimes they lingered in each other's presence and Din felt comfortable.

Of course, that was now gone and Din didn’t even know if Paz survived.

He hoped he did. Out of everyone, Din wanted to talk to him and the chef the most about what he’s found out about other Mandalorians. Case in point – apparently being raised in a cult if _her_ word was any indication. He wanted to know what they thought of perhaps the only Mandalorian he truly respected outside of his own Covert, Boba Fett.

Din wondered what kind of companionship he might be able to have with the other Mando, now that everything was said and done and the man was off taking care of his own business.

In the meantime, Din moved to sit back down with Cara and Karga. He liked them. They were a handful of people he has come to genuinely like.


	3. Din's New Ship

Din had a new ship, it was as close as he could to his old ship. He had Cara to thank for finding it. She seemed proud to have found one, almost hopeful that Din would like it. And Din was appreciative, he didn’t know what he did to deserve people like her in his life.

Din made sure she was aware of his gratitude and went through the motions of letting her give him a tour of it. Eventually, she must have figured he needed a moment alone – because that’s how he found himself in the cockpit.

Alone. Thankfully.

Sitting there he found himself unfamiliar with how the seat felt and the shape of the windows. The dashboard had a shade that was almost similar to the Crest. But it wasn’t the same.

It felt as wrong as ill-fitting armour that reeked of a stranger.

It was also too silent. No coos of a child or familiar creaks and groans given by a well used and reliable ship.

Footsteps could be heard behind him. Two sets.

Cara Dune and Greef Karga.

“We know this isn’t the Crest, we know that this isn’t home or the safe haven you’re used to...” Karga said, words genuine but unused to being said due to occupation and the often requirement of being hard or secretive. Din appreciated the fact that the man was stepping out on a limb here.

“It can be if you want it to be. It’ll take time. I know. But it's here for you to be what you need it to be. We know you don’t like staying planet-side for long. So...” Dune said. She like Karga were stepping out on a limb here.

Din didn’t move for a moment. Debating on what words he should use and anything that tried to escape his throat was in a language they didn’t understand.

So Din did the only thing left for him to do, slowly he moved so they knew he wasn’t looking for a fight or confrontation. Once standing and facing them, Din gave both of them a quick but tight hug.

No words would ever be uttered by his wordless thanks, but he knows that they understood.

It made flying the ship away a little easier.

This ship wasn’t home. His safe haven.

No, it was a means of transportation.

His safe haven was left with people.

Be they on Nevarro or even Tatooine.

And may nothing ever happen to them – because Din didn’t know what he'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone, regardless, I hope you enjoy.


	4. “Aliit ori’shya tal’din”

_“Aliit ori’shya tal’din”_

Words spoken by Din years after his son went off to learn from Skywalker. Words spoken in grateful whispers when Grogu made a choice to come back. Lessons and abilities are no longer hidden, but far from refined as they would be had Grogu spent his entire youth learning. But that was hardly something Din cared about.

His son was back. And what the Jedi didn’t teach, Din can although it would not be lessons on how to be a Jedi that Din will teach. Din wanted to share his people and his Creed with the young yet old boy. Of course, his son was no longer the only child. Something that took some adjusting to. But in the end, Grogu loved his brother and his sister. And they loved him.

Hearing Mando’a spoken by in his ship was something that made Din happy. Of course, only one of his kids was able to speak it fully, his daughter who was saved by him on some backwater planet. He would have to get the Armorer to make a special helmet that can fit a Twi’leks head should she decide to follow in his footsteps. Out of his two sons, only one could speak it as best as a toddler could. His other son was incapable of speaking any language but his own. But then, that was a Wookiee for you.

Regardless, he loved his children and they loved him.

And should any harm come to his children; may the fool be fast enough to escape Din the first time, because they will not get a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Aliit ori’shya tal’din” - "Family is more than blood." 
> 
> And yes, Din adopted two more kids. A Twi'lek daughter and a Wookiee son...


	5. Kneeling (Boba/Din)

Din found himself kneeling between spread legs while his own has probably fallen asleep some time ago. Not that he could notice it, his mind felt welcomingly blank and everything around him was far away. He was only faintly aware of the odd touch and stroke to his throat and jaw – Din would always move just so to encourage that touch to linger longer.

It never does in moments like these, but Din was okay with that. He’d take what he’s given. Even in a moment like this where his hair was being brushed.

Din would have never thought that such a simple, innocent action could do so much for him – _to him_ – but here he was kneeling on the ground as passive as he possibly could be in his armour while Boba was the one sitting in the chair and holding a hairbrush firmly in hand.

It was such an odd sight to see, but one no one would be able to catch a glimpse of while expecting to live.

Better yet, Din liked having a moment that no one would believe happened all to himself. He was allowed to be greedy, given permission and the freedom for such greed.


	6. Din's Favorite Person From the Covert

Din’s favourite person in the Covert wasn’t who anyone would think. Not the Armorer who he respects beyond words. Not Paz who he clashes with more times than Din liked – he wondered what would happen if he and Paz were friends and not rivals or anything of that sort. As much as Din had a soft spot for the foundlings that ran through the sewer whenever possible, none of them were his favourite. 

No, his favourite person was the Chef who cooked meals to go. He was old, not capable of fighting anymore or walking without a noticeable limp. Din never got stories out of him – the purge and other things unspoken left the man tight-lipped. But regardless, he reminded Din of his own Buir. Quiet, precise and sincere. Always had a chair set out when Din was back on Nevarro and would listen to how Din’s bounty went. He would give pointers that Din could use the next time he ran into a problem. 

There was only one time that Din didn’t go visit his friend. 

When he delivered Grogu to the scum that paid him for the foundling. Guilt kept him away, Din can still feel the Chef’s eyes on him as he avoided the kitchen like it was the plague. Din could easily imagine that the man was hurt. And there was no way to fix that now, Din saw his helmet in that pile. 

But – when Din let himself imagine an alternative outcome; he could imagine Grogu being fed snacks when the Chef thought that Din wasn’t looking. The man was tender and soft on foundlings as it was. So many times, he saw the foundlings with snacks poorly hidden away as they exited the kitchen. Nobody had stopped the Chef. Nobody had the heart to. 

The only thing Din can do now was to honour his friend’s memory. And if part of that came in the form of sneaking credit or food to orphanages on random planets – who’s to say. 

Nobody would ever be able to say it was him. For all purposes, the food and credit were always left by a man called Chef.


	7. Hannibal Crossover (Rewrite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opted to rewrite the Hannibal Crossover, flush it out a teensy bit more.

**Original:**

Will Graham – he would have never anticipated that his life would end on a backwatered planet that should very well be nameless as far as he and his husband were concerned. And yet, here it was – his end – all because of a wrong move made while on the wrong end of a blaster.

His last moments were not about how mad someone has to be to bring what reminds Will of a toddler on a mission like this.

His last thoughts were not even on Hannibal who he loved and was damned by in both life and sanity.

His last thoughts were not even on Abigail – a promise that was taken back and destroyed before realized fully.

No, they were on the one who pulled the trigger. This faceless, metallic bounty hunter whose voice was harsh and unnatural. How odd was it to see such an inhumane thing be so tender to an odd-looking toddler…

**New Version:**

Jack Crawford was a man who believed fully in the law, and words could not begin to explain how grateful the Empire was gone and law and order were once more returned to the galaxy. It made his job easier. However, things did not always go smoothly in his life or his career as a lawman. Especially when he was transferred closer to the outer rim and found that law there was not as black and white as he would prefer.

Still, he had a job to do – which led him to this point. His lowest point. Hiring a bounty hunter to bring back none other than Hannibal Lecter and his former co-worker Will Graham.

He didn’t know the name of the bounty hunter – just that he was a Mandalorian. Something Jack thought was extinct. But there he was, sitting across from the helmeted figure with armour that shone in its unpainted glory. Jack would never admit that he was intimidated. But, the polite nature of the man before him made conversing and getting the point across painless.

Odd though, to see something like him with what looked to be a child.

Jack made it clear at this point, he didn’t care if they got brought back dead or alive. He just wanted it over.

\---

Hannibal could almost say that he missed the days the Empire ruled. But it was a moot point. Every power in charge was corrupt and manageable if you knew what you were doing. And Hannibal liked to think that he did. He was careful, always careful. Until he wasn’t, until his own albeit twisted emotions got involved and he found himself infatuated first and in love second.

But nothing could be done about it now. Not with being left with one option left after killing a man with his transformed love. Flee.

And flee they did. From planet to planet they moved, only having to do so because they were being hunted. And that hunter forced them to split up to cover more ground.

Hannibal found himself face to face with their hunter in a back alleyway of Tatooine.

Hannibal didn’t like not being able to see someone’s face. It didn’t unnerve him, but it left too many variables in every interaction. Hannibal managed to fight back, at least some before he found himself hitting the ground hard and merciless with a cold almost robotic voice warning him,

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.”

He felt dared to make a choice. In the end, Hannibal found himself powerless and forced back against the slab and that was the last thing he remembered from that interaction. He would find out awhile later that his love was shot and killed by the same hunter who caught him.

Pity.

\---

Will found himself gasping and panting in pain, having fled into a building forcing the occupants to leave as the bounty hunter entered after him. Blaster out and posture angry but moving in an unstoppable way. Will wondered faintly if it was a human under that helmet at all. But it was, somehow Will knew it was. And Will knew that it was dangerous. Perhaps almost as dangerous as the young one that accompanied the hunter. Green and innocent, but something that Will can feel would grow to be dangerous.

Will cursed Hannibal if it wasn’t for him. Will would be safe and back in his teaching job while keeping his head low and keeping himself out of trouble. But no. Will’s life had to be uprooted and he had to be changed just so and now here he was.

On some lowly planet on the outer rim.

Will stared into the T shape of the helmet.

Will knows what he’s done. He knows why he was shot. Will made the wrong move around a kid, the kid that the hunter had in tow. Who in their right mind would bring a child into a situation like this!?

When it was clear that he was no longer a threat, that blaster was put away and the man approached him. Nothing was said, not after the first warning at the start of this whole mess.

Will cursed Hannibal one last time as everything started to fade. He felt his wrist being touched, but that was about it.


	8. Gambling (Boba/Din)

Din Djarin wasn’t a gambler. He never liked being out of control that way, and yet here he was on Tatooine gambling. It was a simple game; the stakes were nothing costly unless you counted your own dignity. And Din was regretting every moment of it now, but too stubborn to back down.

He was playing a game against Boba Fett, and every round lost would cost an item of clothing and armor. Not to keep, thankfully – just to be removed. Din was now in nothing but his undergarments and helmet. Boba at least had his flight suit on and one boot.

Playing his hand, he waited with bated breath to see if he would win a round so that he can at least even the playing field at least a bit. Planning on targeting Boba’s flight suit.

“I win.” Boba seemed quite pleased. But then, Din figured he always liked to win.

Dank farrik!

Not that it could be seen, but Din was glaring at the smug man across from him. Since meeting and getting to know Boba Fett, Din found that the man was not the most emotional individual who often kept things to himself. Including his affections, still, there were moments where tenderness replaced carnal needs and warmth replaced distance. Cherished moments. Din figured that few and far between got to the point where they would find themselves close enough to the legendary bounty hunter to bear witness to those sides of Boba Fett.

Din crossed his arms and waited to find out what he’s taking off next.

“You comfortable with your helmet?” Boba asked, Din has had his helmet off in front of Boba a few times – their quiet times – but nothing could stop Din from feeling a renewed warmth curling in him at the sincere consideration the other man held in regards to Din’s shifting stance in his own Creed and belief.

Din trusted that if he said no, it would be the last of his undergarments that would go instead, and the game won with Din’s helmet still on. But –

“Yes.” Din answered, Boba always wanted verbal answers. He never stood for nods or shakes of the head, always wanting a definite answer instead of a flimsy response.

“Helmet.” Boba picked and helmet it was. Din removed it with both hands and got up to go set it with his own armor and clothing. Before Din could make it back to his chair, he was pulled with a firm grip into Boba’s lap. Din knew that if he rejected that hold, he would have been let go. Instead, Din let himself be pulled into Boba’s lap.

Din loosened himself up and settled further into Boba’s lap as he was met by a carnal grin and a firm grip on his hips.

Neither of them could be called soft. Life has shaped and hardened them in ways neither would fully explain.

And that was okay.

Because there was acceptance here.


	9. Learning

Din was an avid learner, not many people knew this about them and often probably thought he was not the brightest person in the galaxy. After all, he wasn’t always aware of the history and other matters that could have been easily deemed important. Like Jedi and the inner workings of that, the different creeds followed by different Mandalorians. Or the New Republic and the Empire. 

The last two, hardly mattered because it didn’t matter who was in charge. There was good and bad. Life and death. The galaxy just keeps moving on, no matter what. And so, does Din. And so, does the Mandalorian people. 

As for Din, well he lets people think he’s not the brightest person around. Let’s them mock and taunt him. He had more important things to focus his energies on anyway. 

First, it was his covert. 

Then it was his ad’ika. 

With his son off to learn with the Jedi – Luke Skywalker he later learns – and Din free from his responsibilities to Bo-Katan and the sword she so coveted with a disastrous obsession; Din went back to what he was familiar with. 

Bounty hunting and learning. 

Din liked to learn and when he can he liked to teach. 

Din smiled underneath his helmet, hands fiddling with the metal knob from his destroyed ship. Din remembers late nights when Grogu couldn’t sleep, so Din sat the boy down with him and taught him things. Sometimes words in Mando’a and sometimes what different parts of the Razor Crest were called. Sometimes if he knew something about a certain star or nebula, he’d point it out to the curious toddler and explain it. 

Din wondered faintly if there would be a time when his ad’ika can teach Din something in return, more than what the boy has already taught Din about himself.


	10. Secret Smiles (Maul/Ahsoka)

Most don’t realize, especially not now – _after everything and every loss_ – but Maul had secret smiles. Smiles that you wouldn’t think a criminal and killer like him could have, but he does and she was perhaps the only one in the galaxy to bear witness to them. And Ahsoka, she found that a part of her – _a selfish part_ – was happy for it and wanted to keep those smiles for herself. When she catches herself, she reminds herself of the cost of attachments such as those – memories of kind eyes turned cruel or her name being spoken by a living ghost.

But she always – _always_ – circles back to keeping those smiles for herself as she softens into deceptively gentle touches and the warmth of a familiar embrace. Words were not always shared, words often end in an argument and nearly killing each other. So, they tend to opt for each other’s silent company instead.

She always left feeling lighter and missing that warmth coming from an enemy.


	11. “Ask me to stay, Lady Tano.” (Maul/Ahsoka)

“Ask me to stay, Lady Tano.” The unspoken promise of _‘I will’_ hung in the air.

And if she were being honest with herself, nothing could have prepared Ahsoka for those words or that promise. They’ve been having stolen moments since Order 66 came and the Jedi were all but slaughtered by their own men on the orders of the Sith under their noses. The wound on her heart was still open and bleeding to this day, but she gets by. Regardless of how lonely she was in between her own dealings and keeping a low profile. She wanted the Empire to come crashing down, it was only fair because it brought her world crashing down and hurt so many people as it did.

But that wasn’t what needed her attention at the moment. Suddenly hyperaware of the metal beneath her and the warm arms around her waist. All she could focus on was the black and red face of someone who has been her enemy for her formative years. Now she didn’t know what they were, what he was to her. Neither of them fit the mould of a Sith and a Jedi anymore. Especially Maul, criminal he might be – there was a shred of warmth and lighter tones to the force around him that wouldn’t fit a Sith lord in any means. But it didn’t change what he did and what he was still very capable of doing.

And yet –

_Ask me to stay…_

His words.

With everything regarding her and their stolen moments, Maul took her consent seriously in all things – something she has an inkling that not everyone is privy to. So, in a sense, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he asked her to stay. She knew he was lonely; she felt it and felt her own loneliness echo back.

But how long before they clash? Something they do often. How long until their own beliefs and way of handling things tear the world around them down?

Did she want him to stay?

A part of her did.

But should she?

Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his, Ahsoka could imagine two outcomes of whichever answer she were to give.

If she said yes, she knew she would have a companion for some of her future. She would have someone who was skilled watching her back should they run into a situation with the Empire. There would be some good moments, but unavoidably they would clash and fight. The anger that could fester between them would be deadly and toxic, dragging them both down. She would either die broken-hearted or be left even more jaded than before.

If she said no, she could imagine that his grip would tighten on her waist and his eyes would swell with that madness that still clung to him like a disease. But he would let go, there would be sadness and she knew without a doubt that this would be the last time she would see him. He had fight in him, but her denying him could possibly steal the last of it from him. She would be left alone and would carry on in her fight and the growing fight against the Empire.

Cupping his face with her hands she opened her eyes and meeting his.

With a soft kiss on his forehead, she gave him her answer and hoped it was the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include her answer because you can pick which answer it would be with her outcomes. If you want it to be a happy-ish end then she said yes, if you want angst she said no.


	12. Vulnerability (Boba/Din)

Vulnerability. It was not something that Boba Fett was comfortable with. Not before the Sarlacc Pit and certainly not after. It was why he had a failed marriage on his hands, why he had so few people he could call friends. And the ones he does have, he hasn’t reached out to since he escaped with his life. 

Fennec Shand was the first risk he took in that department, and he was beyond thankful that it was a risk that paid off. Boba had her loyalty and in turn, she had his. 

Din Djarin was his second risk, and once more he was beyond thankful that his second risk paid off as well. Only his connection with the other Mandalorian was vastly different than his connection with Fennec was. 

Case in point, he was laying in his bed on Tatooine wrapped around a slumbering Din. Both of them bare and vulnerable in that sense. Their armour carefully set side by side on shelving specifically built just for that purpose. Nothing happened this time, just idle fingers tracing scars without the demand of the story behind them before settling in and allowing sleep to take hold. 

The quiet existence between them was something Boba favoured, he was never one who liked loud and overly active places and tended to avoid particularly loud individuals when he could. So, Din’s quiet content and presence were welcomed and a relief. 

With a quiet sigh of relief and satisfaction, Boba let sleep finally take him as well. 

Tomorrow was another day.


	13. The Dad Talk (Plo Koon, Maul/Ahsoka)

Life had a funny way of working out in ways you didn’t expect, Maul could personally testify on that one. He was meant to be so much more; he was meant to be feared and revered as a Sith lord. A king and a force to reckon with. And yet, here he was sitting on a couch feeling both tense and bewildered at the same time. Ahsoka sitting off to the side looking her age and embarrassed. But force knows, there’s warmth affection radiating from her that Maul felt drawn too and as much as he didn’t like to admit there were brief moments where he hated it. Hated something like him would be at a receiving end of that warmth…

But that was hardly the point of today’s bewildering abnormal situation. He’ll deal with it later (he won’t – but that was a moot point).

No, right now he was sitting on a couch across from a Jedi Master who managed to survive Order 66 – but looking at the barely showing scars, barely making it. In the past, Maul wanted nothing more than to fight against this male Kel Dor Jedi. He would be a worthy test of Maul's own skills and their fight would be legendary.

But that wasn’t what was happening – no, Maul found himself at the mercy of a firm unyielding gaze of that very Jedi in a situation that would be comical if not for its bewildering feel. But who could blame Maul for his bewilderment when he was point-blank asked about his intentions towards Ahsoka. Maul tried to change the subject, tried to anger the man into letting the situation go. But nothing he could do budged the Jedi Master before him.

This is why they were there for at least an hour sitting in silence as Plo Koon waited for Maul's answer, patiently.

Of course, in his brilliance, he tried to anger the man by making it sound like his plot was discovered. That he was trying to corrupt Ahsoka to the dark side all the while ignoring Ahsoka’s embarrassed annoyance showing even more so now.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” That was all he got from the Jedi Master. With a gentle warning to Ahsoka, the Kel Dor exited the room. Leaving Maul alone with Ahsoka, the implications were clear enough that Maul found himself even more bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characterization is more than likely OOC, but the idea was fun enough that I couldn’t help myself. And yes, Plo Koon is alive because canon can go wait in the corner until it’s called (which will be never when I write) and he’s a fantastic character. And Maul is a fantastic character that I adore thanks to Tumblr... and Ahsoka is just plain awesome...


	14. Post Season 2 Finale (Din Djarin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this will become a full-on fic, but in the meantime, it’ll be added here with my drabble/snippet collection.

Ever since Din took up the mantle of being the bounty hunter for his Covert, he made sure to base his skills off long-range rather than close-quarter styles. It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle himself in a physical fight – there were many in the galaxy who can now attest to this at least. But there was more guarantee that he would get out of the situation alive and relatively unscathed, more guarantee that he can retrieve the credits and return to his Covert and thus keep providing for them. 

There were others, but none who had the same sense of knowing what to expect – so he preferred being the bounty hunter to provide for them. It was the least he could do for taking him in, for caring for him and making sure he had a place to call home. Din knows that this at times puts him at odds with some others, but at least they were safe. 

At least – they used to be. 

Now they were gone and his Covert has fled, because of him. Din blamed himself, even though the Armorer made it clear that those who went out and assisted him, knew what they were risking. It was never the Mandalorian way to hide away like vermin. 

But that was hardly the point. 

He still remembers and feels the ache of finding the remnants of his covert, the helmets that were now – faceless and empty. Unseeing… 

At least he still had a purpose by the end of that day, look after the kid. Return the child to his own kind. It gave him a distraction as well. All the while doing the one thing he didn’t mean to – get attached. 

But now, his purpose – his task – was complete and Din was now truly alone. He was aware that he had friends, people who cared for him. But his Covert was gone. His child was gone. And worse, he didn’t know if he was going to see either again regardless of what he promised. 

He felt aimless. 

Din knew what Bo-Katan wanted and refused to take it when Din tried to give it to her for a third time. Citing tradition, which caused Din to scoff audibly this time. This led to a fight. Words filled with venom and hits that held little back. And Din – 

He felt alive. Despite the pain in his head and his body, worse in his heart – he felt alive. 

But that was hardly the point, Din by the end of the altercation threw the darksaber at her feet growing out, “If you can dismiss my Creed and my way of life so easily, then surely you can dismiss your own and take the kriffing thing. I have no need for it, keep insisting it’s mine by your tradition I’ll sell it on the black market and buy something useful with the credit.”

She nearly killed him for that or would have had there been no one to separate them. Of course, Boba Fett found it hilarious but at the time that felt like background noise. An offer, several offers came that gave him a place to stay. Tatooine, Navarro. But he took neither up on their offer. 

He managed to take his share of the credit in regards to the reward for Moff Gideon’s capture and bought a ship. Eventually, weapons to replace the ones he lost. 

And continued doing what he knew how to do. 

Be a bounty hunter. 

Only, with no Covert to support. No foundling to care for. Din was more destructive, didn’t care as much about his own safety and oftentimes picked the worst and most dangerous bounty he could find. Every blow they landed and every bounty he caught, made Din feel alive. He didn’t know what this said about him. Din ignored all comms from the people he cared for. 

He didn’t have it in him to see them at the moment. Not even Peli to fix his ship when it took damage. He just didn’t have the energy for it. 

So, he kept hunting. Ignored the call for Mandalorians everywhere by Bo-Katan who from the looks of it took the darksaber. Whether many answered was another thing altogether.


	15. Peli Motto Cheats

Peli Motto cheats. Din was pretty sure of it; in fact, he lost 500 credits before because of her cheating and hasn’t yet got any of that back. At least in credit, she works on his ship, sometimes doing extra without wringing extra credit from him all the while complaining about the constant work, she needs to do on it. 

So, knowing that she does, Din couldn’t explain why he allowed himself to get pulled into a simple game, thankfully they weren’t gambling credits, just stories. 

As it was, Din was telling her more about himself than he was finding out about her. Hence why he’s even more sure that she cheats. So of course, he points this out and gets accused of accusing her before she won another round. 

“Kriff sakes…” Din muttered as he lost yet another round. Why did he even agree to this?

“No cussing in front of the droids, they pick up bad habits!” Peli snaps before cussing at on of them. Din knows she could tell he’s giving her a flat look as response regardless of his helmet. He doesn’t put up a fuss instead of waits as she deals the next hand and waiting to hear what she wants to know now. 

Of course, she made a show of trying to figure out what to ask him.

“I know!” Peli said, snapping her fingers before focusing intently on Din. All he could do was inwardly groan. 

“How is it you know very little about the Galaxy? Even I know what the kriff’s going on and I live here on this dustbowl.” Fair question, Din figures but still. Why couldn’t she ask him something more baseless so he could quickly answer and get back to trying to get a few wins in at least? 

“I thought you’re supposed to watch your language?” Din tried, indicating the droids who were watching and making bets with bolts and tools on who will win. 

“Answer the question Mr. Grouchy pants.” Peli demands with a grin and a hand on her hip as she leans against the small table between them. Din lets out a sigh and slouches because how do you explain why you know so little about this galaxy? 

With a sigh, Din relents with, “I never needed to know who was in charge in the core worlds. Didn’t need to know the big players, all I needed to know was who my target was and who’s paying. Figureheads change all the time. Better to know my profession and skills to get things done than paying attention to gossip.” Of course, that was only part of the answer. But how do you explain that you gave up everything in yourself including forming close connections to serve your Covert, that he didn’t let himself rest or learn about things that weren’t immediately connected to his profession and job. Some of that was saddening and Din was finally letting himself admit that he felt robbed of something he couldn’t put words to. Nothing will ever change his loyalty or gratitude, but he could no longer ignore everything about himself. 

“That doesn’t explain the whole thing of other Mandalorians taking helmets off and your bunch not? How you didn’t know that was a thing.” Peli pushed and Din couldn’t help but smirk under his helmet. 

“Win another round and I might tell you.” Din let himself laugh when she started cursing him out. Two can play at that game. She seemed shocked that he laughed but didn’t dwell on it and that was a gift in itself. 

Din won the next round and found himself thoroughly amused as she complained loudly. 

She was a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peli... she's awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

Grogu could only understand so much, but he did understand a bit more than the average toddler. Being fifty kind of helped, but he was still a kid and sometimes his own emotions don’t let him forget that. His own fear. But he was conquering that, slowly. Maybe it was because he had enough of hiding? Or more likely, he had someone who found him in that darkness. Although, it may not have been the hunter’s intention. At least at first, that hunter – that silver hunter – was the one who kept finding him in that darkness. 

Let him be a kid and made it safe again. 

Grogu coos and tries to communicate as much as possible. In hopes that maybe, just maybe this hunter can understand what his actions truly meant to someone so young. Grogu made sure to always listen when the man spoke, even when Grogu didn’t always do what the man said. And his hunter liked to talk a lot. But he had a kind voice and the man himself felt warm and inviting to Grogu. 

Safe. 

Tonight’s conversation was about the necklace that Grogu now has on. A cherished thing, more so than the silver tempting ball. 

“I got this when I was adopted by my Buir. The one who saved me.” 

Grogu’s hunter was saved too? He really listened intently after that, learning what he could and mildly confused at the difference between parents who died and the buir who died. Where they the same thing? Grogu really wished that he could speak, because he would ask. 

“B…” That was all Grogu could say. Of course, the excitement and surprise that came from his hunter were only reflected by Grogu’s own joy. It was so easy to make this man happy. They have gone around that vowel for a bit. Eventually, the word buir was said slower and exaggerated for Grogu’s attempts. 

He would find out that night that buir meant parent. 

Perhaps buir had a better ring to it than hunter. 

With a soft coo, Grogu curled up against his hunter, no his adopted buir, and let himself fall asleep. Feeling safe and warm despite the cool armour against him.


	17. 11. "Want to talk about it?"

“Want to talk about it?” Those words were barely registered, barely acknowledged even as the Slave-1 pushed forward. Din was never someone who liked to talk more than what was needed, he never liked sharing too much with others because most of the time it could be used against you. That was just how the galaxy worked, nowhere outside of the Covert was safe. 

And now – there wasn’t even that to fall back on. Taken from him. Another home gone. Another family gone. His very own, albeit small, clan gone as well. 

You would think he’d be used to it by now. 

But Din wasn’t. 

He doesn’t think he ever will be. 

“Beroya.” 

“Nayc.” 

He didn’t want to talk about it. Din knows he did what’s best for the kid, but that didn’t make things easier. There was a nod, and Din was grateful that Fett didn’t push. Din pointedly ignored Shand entering the cockpit and sitting down. Dune left alone with Moff Gideon who was blessedly silent thanks to the carbonite he was stored in. Kryze and her companion has parted ways with them as well. No doubt to rally other Mandalorians to aid in reclaiming a dead planet. Din will offer his assistance when he can, it was the least he can do in the future – but there will be no place for him there as it was. It didn’t make him any less Mandalorian himself. 

Din didn’t know what he was going to do with himself at the moment, but he’ll figure it out. 

Eventually. For now, he was satisfied with watching the stars go by in a ship that wasn’t his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beroya – Bounty Hunter  
> Nayc – No


	18. 31. “Could you repeat that?”

There was a burning rage in him, there always has been since he was a scared child of a hooded man who became his master to now when he was left adrift in the dunes of Tatooine with _him_. Obi Wan Kenobi. Maul had initially gone to kill him, and perhaps be killed by him – especially after discovering that the old warn out Jedi was protecting someone. But neither happened – they both were so tired. So, run down by the galaxy and its viciousness. And perhaps, lonely.

Which was why when an offer was given, “You can stay with me, if you want.” Maul could only stare. It took him a moment to even register those words.

“What?” Maul muttered sharper and louder than intended before following with a more subdued and controlled, “Could you repeat that?”

Was he serious?

“You can stay with me; I sense that you don’t have anywhere else to go. What do you have to lose?” Kenobi’s own words were measured and controlled. There were so many snappish things Maul could say. But none of it felt right, none of it felt appropriate. When was the last time someone offered anything to Maul like this? Would there be an offer like that in the future?

Maul extinguished his lightsaber and cautiously sat down and watched as Kenobi did the same thing.

“For a short time. Only for a short time.” Maul huffed out, of course, it didn’t work out that way. Maul stayed with Kenobi until the Skywalker boy came into Kenobi’s life. And once more, it was only Maul. Once more he was alone. Of course, he dressed it up as preferring it that way. He won’t ever admit that for a short time he was almost happy. Almost.


	19. Reading Glasses (Ahsoka/Maul)

Maul wears reading glasses, not many knew this and not many would dare to utter a word about it if they did by chance know. Maul had an image to keep, a reputation to uphold and reading glasses was not something that fit into that image. The last time he wore reading glasses around someone else, he was ridiculed and scorned for it. Of course, twistedly he told himself that that was only to assist him in becoming his true self. His true self being a Sith Lord at the time.

He made it a life-long mission to never be caught with anything or in any way that ruined that image even after he was abandoned and discarded like trash. His blood boiled at the mere thought of what happened.

He wanted to blame Kenobi still, it was easier to do so.

But alas, he didn’t have the want for that today. No, he was doing something he rarely does or gives himself the time to do.

Read.

Classical music playing softly in the background, his taste was better than his former master. Same genre, but better artists. Mostly because it was _her_ who introduced these musicians to him.

“Maul.”

It startled him, he snarled and cursed at himself for being caught off guard and her for interrupting him. Her being Ahsoka. He didn’t have much time to hide his book – an actual book and not a datapad – or remove his reading glasses which always looked delicate when he held them. So there he stood with a book in hand and reading glasses still on while waiting for the unavoidable reaction.

Maul braced himself, ready and willing to start a fight and maim if it comes down to it.

He will not be mocked!

“Are those reading glasses?” She asked, her voice neutral but not cautious. She herself was not cautious with him, he respected that.

A curt nod was all that he offered, all while waiting for the next move. She seemed to sense this, she always had a keen mind and observation to her. One of his greatest opponents and rare equal. This was shown with her taking a gentler approach and leaving him with a message of the ship will land soon and that his glasses looked cute.

It took him a few months to figure out that he wasn’t being mocked for wearing them. It would take longer for him to be comfortable wearing them in front of her without the memory of being taunted or scorned for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not officially writing anything at the moment but any snippets or drabbles that pop into my head for The Mandalorian, it'll be posted here. That may include crossovers or bits and pieces of what might become a full-fledged story.


End file.
